Gravitree
225px |strength = 6 |health = 7 |cost = 6 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Fruit Tree Plant |trait = Armored 1 |ability = When a Zombie is played, move it here. |flavor text = The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Neither does anything else.}} Gravitree is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 6 /7 . It has the Armored 1 trait, and its ability moves any zombie played on a different lane to the lane it is on, unless its lane is already occupied by another zombie. Origins Gravitree is based on a tree (specifically the apple tree), which are perennial plants that store carbon and remove carbon dioxide from the atmosphere. Its design of an apple tree and connection to gravity reference the story of how Isaac Newton supposedly was inspired to create his law of universal gravitation after watching an apple fall from a tree. Its name is a portmanteau of "gravity," referring to its ability, and "tree," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description references the phrase "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Fruit Tree Plant *'Trait:' Armored 1 *'Ability:' When a Zombie is played, move it here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Neither does anything else. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Gravitree is a very good card with its ability, above average stats, and a nice trait for a 6-sun plant. Gravitree can both hit hard and can take quite a beating. However, its ability is the core part of this plant. It will move any zombie played to its lane, assuming nothing is on its lane. On turn 6, there are barely any zombies that are able to destroy Gravitree nor survive, making this a really safe play on turn 6. It also forces your opponent to play an extra zombie in order to play a zombie on a desired lane, making them waste brains as well. Gravitree can also be used to move cards into unfavorable environments, such as Spikeweed Sector or Bog of Enlightenment. This will work similarly to a for zombies, as they will get moved to the environment, then receive the effects. You can also play on the lane Gravitree is on to protect it from Deadly or high-strength zombies. Against Against Gravitree, try to play instant-kills like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. A better way to counter Gravitree, however, is by using moving cards like Sumo Wrestler, Terrify, or Smoke Bomb. This will effectively negate Gravitree's ability for the turn. As a last resort, use Deadly zombies with 2 strength or more, or non- Deadly zombies with 7 strength or more to destroy it instantly. However, this strategy is useless if Gravitree is in Force Field. Gallery GravitreeStat.jpg|Gravitree's statistics Gravitree Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Gravitree's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Gravitreecard.png|Gravitree's card GravitreeGrayedOutCard.png|Gravitree's grayed out card GravitreeCardImage.png|Gravitree's card image Gravitree_HD.png|HD Gravitree Time to shine used on gravitree.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Gravitree ItsAlmostFallGravitreeBePrepared.jpeg|Gravitree destroyed Trivia *Its design resembles Tracer from Overwatch, though this may be merely coincidental. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Tree cards Category:Armored cards